This disclosure is generally directed to layered imaging members, photoreceptors, photoconductors, and the like. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to multilayered drum, or flexible, belt imaging members, or devices comprised of a supporting medium like a substrate, a photogenerating layer, a charge transport layer, including a plurality of charge transport layers, such as a first charge transport layer and a second charge transport layer, an optional adhesive layer, an optional hole blocking or undercoat layer, and a fluorinated poly(oxetane) polymer overcoat layer, and wherein the supporting substrate is situated between the first layer and the photogenerating layer. More specifically, the photoconductors disclosed are comprised of a fluorinated poly(oxetane) polymer, especially a soluble, in, for example, an alkylene halide like methylene chloride, fluorinated poly(oxetane) polymer top layer of, for example, a charge transport layer, a polymeric overcoat layer or a PASCO overcoat. With the soluble fluorinated polymer, the top or overcoat layer possesses a desirable low surface energy, thus the wear resistance of this layer is excellent especially as compared to a polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) containing top layer. Moreover, the top layer of the present disclosure contains an environmentally non-hazardous soluble fluorinated polymer as compared, for example, to PTFE; the solution containing the fluorinated poly(oxetane) polymer is stable for extended time periods, and avoids the use of the undesirable perfluorooctane acid (PFOA) in the preparation of the fluorinated poly(oxetane) polymer; minimal agglomeration of the top layer components in place of the larger particles of PTFE, the use of small molecule additives of fluorinated poly(oxetane) polymer that substantially avoid the escape of the polymer particles that adversely impact the systems in which the top layer is present; and other advantages as illustrated herein for photoconductors with overcoat layers comprising a fluorinated poly(oxetane) polymer.
In embodiments, the photoconductors disclosed include a charge transport top layer, and which layer can be solution coated, for example, as a self-adhesive layer may comprise a number of suitable fluorinated poly(oxetane) materials, such as those components that substantially reduce surface contact friction and prevent or minimize wear/scratch problems for the photoconductor device. In embodiments, the mechanically robust top photoconductor layer of the present disclosure usually will not substantially reduce the layer's thickness over extended time periods and adversely affect its protective and electrical characteristics; minimizes causing print defects which thereby prevent the imaging process from continuously allowing a satisfactory copy printout quality; moreover, the top layer also may generate dirt and debris resulting, for example, in undesirable dusty machine operation condition and effective cycling. Low surface energy surface layers, such as charge transport layers and overcoat layer, permit photoconductors with improved wear resistance, emulsion/aggregation toner cleanability, and excellent anti-filming properties; and the fluorinated poly(oxetane) polymers enable a uniform and stable solution; minimize lateral charge migration (LCM) caused primarily by the interactions of some of the top layer components.
Also included within the scope of the present disclosure are methods of imaging and printing with the photoresponsive or photoconductor devices illustrated herein. These methods generally involve the formation of an electrostatic latent image on the imaging member, followed by developing the image with a toner composition comprised, for example, of thermoplastic resin, colorant, such as pigment, charge additive, and surface additive, reference U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,560,635; 4,298,697 and 4,338,390, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, subsequently transferring the toner image to a suitable image receiving substrate, and permanently affixing the image thereto. In those environments wherein the device is to be used in a printing mode, the imaging method involves the same operation with the exception that exposure can be accomplished with a laser device or image bar. More specifically, the flexible photoconductor belts disclosed herein can be selected for the Xerox Corporation iGEN® machines that generate with some versions over 100 copies per minute. Processes of imaging, especially xerographic imaging and printing, including digital, and/or color printing, are thus encompassed by the present disclosure. The imaging members are in embodiments sensitive in the wavelength region of, for example, from about 400 to about 900 nanometers, and in particular from about 650 to about 850 nanometers, thus diode lasers can be selected as the light source. Moreover, the imaging members of this disclosure are useful in color xerographic applications, particularly high-speed color copying and printing processes.